Sabine
NAME: Sabine CHAR. LEVEL: 3 CLASS LEVELS: Oracle 3 RACE: Half-Elf ALIGNMENT: Lawful Neutral FAVORED CLASS: Oracle FAVORED CLASS BONUS LOG: GENDER: Female AGE: 18 SIZE: Medium HEIGHT: 5'8" WEIGHT: HAIR: Blonde (Dyed black) EYES: Green SCORE MOD TEMP. MOD STRENGTH: 10 +0 DEXTERITY: 12 +1 CONSTITUTION: 12 +1 INTELLIGENCE: 9 -1 WISDOM: 12 +1 CHARISMA: 19 +4 Stat Log: Base: 10/12/12/9/12/17 Level 1: 10/12/12/9/12/19 HIT POINTS: 21/21 TOTAL = BASE ARMOR SHIELD DEX SIZE NATURAL DEFLECT MISC. ARMOR CLASS: 19 = +10 +6 +2 +1 +0 +0 +0 +0 TOUCH AC: 11 = +10 -- -- +1 +0 -- +0 +0 FLAT-FOOTED AC: 18 = +10 +6 +2 -- +0 +0 +0 +0 TOTAL = BASE ABILITY MAGIC MISC. TEMP. FORTITUDE: +3 = +1 +1 +1 +0 REFLEX: +3 = +1 +1 +1 +0 WILL: +5 = +3 +1 +1 +0 BASE ATTACK: +2 CMB: +3 CMD: 13 INITIATIVE: +1 SPEED: 30 SPELL RESIST: 0 ( ATTACK MATRIX ) ( EQUIPMENT SLOTS ) Armor: Breastplate (+6 AC, +3 Max Dex, -4 ACP, 20 foot movespeed, 30 lbs) Belt: Body: Chest: Eyes: Feet: Feather Step Slippers (Ignore Difficult Terrain, including taking 5-foot steps) Hands: Head: Headband: Neck: Ring 1: Ring 2: Shield: Heavy Steel Shield (+2 AC, -2 ACP, 15 lbs) Shoulders: +1 Cloak of Resistance Wrists: ( SKILLS ) Available Skill Points: 12 Allocated Skill Points: 0 KEY SKILL ABILITY MISC. SKILL NAME ABILITY MOD MOD RANKS CLASS MAGIC MOD Acrobatics * DEX +1 +1 +0 +0 +0 +0 Appraise * INT -1 -1 +0 +0 +0 +0 Bluff * CHA +4 +4 +0 +0 +0 +0 Climb * STR +0 +0 +0 +0 +0 +0 Decipher Script INT -1 -1 +0 +0 +0 +0 Diplomacy * S CHA +4 +4 +0 +0 +0 +0 Disable Device INT -1 -1 +0 +0 +0 +0 Disguise * S CHA +4 +4 +0 +0 +0 +0 Escape Artist * DEX +1 +1 +0 +0 +0 +0 Fly * DEX +1 +1 +0 +0 +0 +0 Handle Animal CHA +4 +4 +0 +0 +0 +0 Heal * S WIS +4 +1 +0 +0 +0 +0 Intimidate * S CHA +13 +4 +3 +3 +0 +3 Knowledge (Religion) S INT +5 -1 +3 +3 +0 +0 Linguistics INT -1 -1 +0 +0 +0 +0 Perception * WIS +3 +1 +0 +0 +0 +2 Perform () CHA +4 +4 +0 +0 +0 +0 Profession () S WIS +1 +1 +0 +0 +0 +0 Ride * DEX +1 +1 +0 +0 +0 +0 Sense Motive * S WIS +7 +1 +3 +3 +0 +0 Sleight of Hand DEX +1 +1 +0 +0 +0 +0 Spellcraft S INT -1 -1 +0 +0 +0 +0 Stealth * S DEX +1 +1 +0 +0 +0 +0 Survival * WIS +8 +1 +3 +3 +0 +1 Swim * STR +0 +0 +0 +0 +0 +0 Use Magic Device CHA +4 +4 +0 +0 +0 +0 * skill can be used untrained S Skill is a class skill ( FEATS ) * Skill Focus (Intimidate) Half-Elf - +3 to Intimidate checks * Improved Initiative 1 - Gain +4 to Initiative Checks * Extra Revelation 3 - Gain another Oracle Revelation ( RACIAL FEATURES AND BASIC CLASS DATA ) * Size: Medium * Base land speed: 30 feet * Automatic languages: Common * Bonus languages: Any (other than secret languages) * Favored Class: Any * +1 feat at Level 1 * +1 Skillpoint per level * Ability bonus is +2 to any (chose Wisdom) * Oracle Hit Die: d8 * Oracle Skill points: 4+Int modifier * Weapon Proficiency: - All Simple * Armor Proficiency: - Light and medium armor, shields (except tower) * Adaptability: - Gain Skill Focus as a bonus feat. * Keen Senses: - Gain +2 to Perception Checks. ( CLASS FEATURES ) Oracle's Curse: Legalistic - Whenever breaking your word, intentionally or unintentionally, you are sickened for 24 hours or until you meet your obligation, whichever comes first. - Once per day, you may make a vow to yourself that grants a +4 Morale Bonus on any one roll made trying to fulfill a promise made to another individual - 5 - Gain a +3 competence bonus when using Diplomacy, Intimidate, and Sense Motive 1v1 - 10 - Gain an additional saving throw each minute to resist mind-affecting spells. - 15 - Any creature that violates it's freely given word to you takes a penalty of your ChaMod to AC, spell resistance, and saving throws when opposing you for 24 hours. Revelations (Dark Tapestry) : Save of 10 + Oracle/2 + ChaMod - Cloak of Darkness: Gain a +4 armor bonus and +2 stealth bonus. At level 7/11/15/19, both incrase by +2. Use in hour increments, up to level hours a day. - Brain Drain: Target within 100 feet gets a Will save to resist, and otherwise, they take 1d4 damage per Oracle level, and you can use a full-round action to make a single Knowledge check using the victim's skill bonus. You gain knowledge from them as though you used Detect Thoughts. Use 1 + (Level/5) times per day. - Interstellar Void: Target within 30 feet takes 1d6 cold damage per oracle level, Fort for half. At level 10, also fatigue on failed save; at 15, exhaust and sicken, all for one round. Use once per day, twice after reaching level 10. ( SPELLS ) 1st Level: 6/6 > Level 0 Spells (Save DC: 14) Known Mending - Make minor repairs on an object Detect Magic - 60 foot cone of seeing magic auras Askew Balance - Close Range, target falls prone unless Fort save. Dancing Shadows - Create 1 to 4 motes of darkness, or one moving shake of darkness, that lowers light in an area equivalent to a torch Animate Tools - Tools automatically perform simple tasks > Level 1 Spells (Save DC: 15) Known * Cure Light Wounds - heal 1d8+CasterLevel HP * Entropic Shield - Gain a 20% concealment vs ranged attacks Doom - Medium Range, target takes -2 to attack, damage, saving throw, and skill rolls. Will negates. 1min/level. Astute Fighting - Touch, target gains +2 BAB, including extra attacks. 1 round/level. Shield of Faith - Give a +2 AC Deflection Bonus, +1 every six levels. Touch, 1 min/level. ( TRAITS ) Unnatural Presence - You can use Intimidate to demoralize animals/vermin, and Intimidate is a class skill for you. Orphaned - +1 bonus to Survival, and Survival is a class skill ( LANGUAGES ) Common ( POSSESSIONS ) Gold: 242 Silver: 5 Silk Rope, 50ft, Always useful, 5lb, 10gp Bedroll - 1sp Blanket - Sleeping Material - 2sp Soap - Hygeine, 1/2 lb, 1 cp Rations, Elven trail (5 days) - Tastier then normal trail food. Gives +2 to checks and saves that benefit from Endurance if eaten for a week, 1.66 lbs., 10 gp Outfit, Explorers - Practical Clothing, for Practical Situations Outfit, Courtiers - Sabine's usual gowns, 6 lbs., 30 gp Outfit, Noble's - Her best dresses - not to be worn on the road., 10 lbs., 75 gp Jewelry - Silver and white gold, to go with black dresses, 50 gp Scrolls: 1 Read Weather, Lighten Object 2 Augury, Status ( BIOGRAPHICS ) Appearance (Danbooru) : Sabine is tall, with raven-black hair - dyed - and light, almost pale skin. Her choice of clothing is always domainted bay dark colors, typically black, favoring dresses and gowns with lace and trim that can be interwoven with black steel out of admission of the fact that mundane armor is still superior to her magical protections, but fitting closely enough to show a well-developed figure for her age. Hoever, as a half-elf who matures more slowly then humans, her features and movements are still occasionally interspersed with awkwardness rather then grace. A diamond-shaped hole is also left just above the center of ehr back in all of her outfits, to show a black symbol of an eye with long corners, the sign of Ral Devron. Background: Sabine was born to a barmaid in one of the plainer bars in Norgard; the father was an elvish adventurer, here for part of a wild night to celebrate a victory over monsters on the depths; he was unseen by the mother again, and the mother herself passed away from sickness before Sabine's ninth birthday, leaving her another orphaned child on the streets. Her life was - simply - hard. Skulking around the street, living off of scraps, and learning the importance of staying out of other people's way, while dreaming of a chance to be the one with power instead. The chance came, courtesy of Ral Devron, He Whose Shadow Casts The Sun. The enforcer of cosmic law picked an oirdnary street girl - Sabine - to deliver an omen to someone -else- who had been giving him trouble. Sabine did not remember the message she had delivered in a creepy montone, with pitch-black eyes. She did remember that when she walked out, one of the thugs who considered her an easy mark to steal food and coppers from went pale with shock, and ran away, never to trouble her again. After this, she decided to devote herself to him; the streets had given her a reputation as a dark witch, dangerous but fair, and she was happier with this then 'street rat'. ( CONSENT ) Humanoids: Want | Beast: Ok | Insects: Ok | Tentacles: Want | Multiple: Want | Oozes: Want | Outsiders: Ok 'Other' bodily fluids/excretions are bad, and mutiliation/maiming. Almost everything else is fine.